


Huge

by evilwriter37



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [13]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mild Smut, Nudity, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is amazed by Viggo’s size.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743505
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Huge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "God Damn"

Hiccup watched as Viggo unbuttoned his shirt. He’d never seen the man undressed before, and he was eager for this. He was sitting on Viggo’s bed, his own shirt off, a tent in his jeans from his erection. Viggo had made sure to give him lots of attention before taking him to his bedroom. 

Viggo’s shirt came off, and Hiccup was staring at his chest. It was hairy and muscular, and… big. Hiccup had assumed everything about this man was big, but it was wonderful to finally see all the proof of that.

Hiccup stood, spread his hands over Viggo’s chest. “God damn,” he whispered. 

“What was that?” Viggo asked. 

“ _ God damn _ ,” Hiccup said again, louder. “Your… your pecs are huge.”

Viggo laughed lightly, took Hiccup by the waist. “So you like me?”

“Oh, yes I do.” Hiccup leaned his head down, kissed at Viggo’s chest. He looked at his face to make sure this was okay, and his eyes told him it was, so he continued doing it. He kissed his way over to a nipple, sucked the little nub into his mouth. Viggo groaned, ran his hands over Hiccup’s back.

“You know, usually I’m the one giving the attention.”

“Sh,” Hiccup told him. He began unbuckling Viggo’s belt as he kissed and licked at his hardening nipple. He dug a hand down, found his cock and pulled it free. Yes, it appeared that  _ everything  _ about this man was big. He liked that. 

Viggo moaned softly as Hiccup bit lightly at his nipple and stroked his cock. Then, he seemed to lose a modicum of control. He was taking ahold of Hiccup, shoving him down onto the bed and climbing on top of him. He pressed his lips to his, fondling Hiccup over his jeans. 

Hiccup rolled his hips up into Viggo’s hand. “Please,” he whimpered. He wanted skin on skin, the heat of Viggo touching him. It didn’t take long for Viggo to relent. He was pulling Hiccup out of his jeans, pressing the both of them together. Hiccup looked down at them, holding onto Viggo’s huge arms. 

Viggo smirked. “Like what you see?”

“Most definitely,” Hiccup panted. “A-and do you…?”

Viggo kissed him hard on the mouth, briefly putting his tongue inside. He pulled away to say: “Yes, I do. What was it you said at seeing me?”

“God damn.”

“Well, then, god damn,” Viggo repeated with a smile. “Your cock is quite wonderful too, you know.”

“Ah, it’s nothing. It’s just-”

“Beautiful.” Viggo was pumping the both of them in one big hand, slicking them up with precum. Hiccup moaned, his face flushing red at Viggo’s compliments. He’d never thought someone would actually like his cock, or the rest of his body, for that matter. He was skinny and lean, and he’d been made fun of for his stature before. But Viggo didn’t seem to care. Viggo seemed to  _ like  _ all that about him. It was astounding to Hiccup, who’d never felt desired by anyone before. 

“Thank you,” Hiccup said breathlessly. 

Viggo kissed Hiccup passionately. “No, thank  _ you _ .”


End file.
